


who's gonna drive you home tonight?

by Marleycat



Series: treat [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: Patrick enjoys an evening with his newer friends, but no one knows him as well as David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: treat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874614
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	who's gonna drive you home tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of S6.
> 
> Title from The Cars "Drive"

Patrick was a take-charge guy. He liked being in control and aware of all the potential scenarios for a situation. He had learned to rely on himself and while that hadn’t always worked out for the best (see: coming out to his parents), he prided himself on not being a burden to others.

It was why even with lower stakes scenarios, Patrick struggled to let some of that control go.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off?” David said as he folded laundry, sitting crossed legged on Patrick’s bed.

“No, then you’d have to come get me and I don’t know how late we’ll be. I am just going to have a beer or two and hang out. Low key night.” Patrick grabbed the bag of chips and salsa he kept as emergency snack supplies and kissed David before heading out.

Patrick had been able to cultivate some newer friendships thanks to the activities he had participated in. Not everyone was involved in everything in Schitt’s Creek, but it seemed like most everyone at least knew each other indirectly.

That was how Patrick found himself at Erick’s house on the outskirts of town. He played infield and sometimes catcher for the Cafe Tropical team. His wife was off to help her mom after a knee replacement, so he had a week home alone and organized a little social gathering. He was good friends from high school with Darius who was a music teacher a few towns over, but played in the pit orchestra for Cabaret. Joanie used to play ball, but a shoulder injury stopped her competitive days a few years ago, so she now helped build the sets and ran tech for the community and school musicals. Erick was also her wife’s step cousin. Tay wasn’t actually involved in anything, but had met the friendly Cabaret gang when the whole cast and crew was eating at a late night diner in Elmdale and Tay had been there alone not long after their ex-partner had decided to move back to Ottawa.

Crowded around the fire pit in the back, they traded stories of this baseball season, baseball seasons of five years ago, the old musicals, childhood quips, funny memories, and their lives in general. Patrick shared some of the wedding planning details, his excitement about David and their upcoming marriage bubbling over.

Darius had a side hobby of homebrewing, and before they knew it, multiple bottles were open with Patrick happily sampling various styles. He had sent David, who was already in bed with a book, a couple of texts including an instagram-worthy shot of the glowing amber beer bottles illuminated by the fire. Tay wasn’t into drinking and had ridden their bike. Darius had already planned on spending the night on Erick’s couch as they had a fishing trip planned for the morning, and Joanie’s wife was coming for her, though they lived in the completely different direction of Patrick’s apartment. 

Patrick had stopped drinking a while back, but he didn’t know if it was the lack of substantial food (everyone had the same idea about bringing chips and dip), the questionable alcohol content of Darius’ brews, or now being over the age of 30, but as he stood up to go use the bathroom, he definitely didn’t feel like he was anywhere near sober. This wasn’t like the easy drinking light beer nights he was used to.

As Patrick started to spiral while washing his hands, considering if he should ask Joanie and her wife to go out of their way to drop him off, maybe try to walk to town, or even call someone like Ray for a ride, he realized his phone was vibrating in his back pocket.

 **David** : _So, no rush, but I guessed after seeing the fancy beers and your texting that you might not be ready to drive or at least a bit sleepy._  
_Stevie had to work late at the motel, so she dropped me off at Erick’s._  
_I am in the car waiting with my book. Whenever you’re ready. Love you._

Patrick was hit with a wave of warmth and relief that was definitely not caused by the alcohol. He couldn’t wait to marry this man.

As he came out of the house, everyone was finishing up the last of their drinks and snacks. Erick was moving to put out the fire soon. Tay bid everyone good night as they hooked their helmet and put on their reflective vest. Patrick helped to put patio chairs back and Darius to carry his beer cooler into the house.

“Are you good to go man? My office took over our spare bedroom when I started working remotely, so I am sorry I don’t have a place to crash. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need though.” Erick patted Patrick on the shoulder.

“Yeah, no worries, David came to get me.” 

Erick smiled. “You’ve got a good one there.”

“Don’t I know it.” Patrick wistfully looked toward the road.

Waving goodbye to everyone else, Patrick went around the side of the house to his car which was sitting at the end of Erick’s driveway. David, with his book resting on the steering wheel and cabin light on, glanced up with a smile when he saw Patrick approaching.

Patrick opened the passenger side door to find his favorite zip up hoodie and a big bottle of water on the seat. Climbing in, he wrapped his hand around David’s neck and sunk into a grateful kiss. 

“Thank you.”

“Always.” 

David adjusted the mirrors before waiting for Patrick to buckle up as he backed the car out of the driveway to head back towards town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for any comments and kudos. I always try to reply back. :)
> 
> Always remember to make a plan if you are drinking! 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr! [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
